Capshell
" mỗi lượt, và chỉ một lần trong lượt đó. ● Nếu lá này được Hi sinh: Bạn có thể rút 1 lá. ● Nếu lá này được dùng làm nguyên liệu cho việc Triệu hồi Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, hoặc Liên kết: Bạn có thể rút 1 lá. ● Nếu lá này được loại từ một Quái thú Bứt phá để kích hoạt hiệu ứng của quái thú đó: Bạn có thể rút 1 lá. | lore = You can only use 1 of the following effects of " " per turn, and only once that turn. ● If this card is Tributed: You can draw 1 card. ● If this card is used as material for a Fusion, Synchro, or Link Summon: You can draw 1 card. ● If this card is detached from an Xyz Monster to activate that monster's effect: You can draw 1 card. | fr_lore = Vous ne pouvez utiliser qu'1 des effets suivants de "Capsuquille" par tour, et uniquement une fois le tour. ● Si cette carte est Sacrifiée : vous pouvez piocher 1 carte. ● Si cette carte est utilisée comme Matériel pour une Invocation Fusion, Synchro ou Lien : vous pouvez piocher 1 carte. ● Si cette carte est détachée d'un Monstre Xyz pour activer l'effet du monstre : vous pouvez piocher 1 carte. | de_lore = Du kannst nur 1 der folgenden Effekte von „Kapmuschel“ pro Spielzug verwenden und in dem Spielzug nur einmal. ● Falls diese Karte als Tribut angeboten wird: Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. ● Falls diese Karte als Material für eine Fusions-, Synchro- oder Linkbeschwörung verwendet wird: Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. ● Falls diese Karte von einem Xyz-Monster abgehängt wird, um den Effekt des Monsters zu aktivieren: Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. | it_lore = Puoi utilizzare solo 1 dei seguenti effetti di "Capsuconchiglia" per turno, e solo una volta in quel turno. ● Se questa carta viene offerta come Tributo: puoi pescare 1 carta. ● Se questa carta viene utilizzata come materiale per un'Evocazione tramite Fusione, Synchro o Link: puoi pescare 1 carta. ● Se questa carta viene staccata da un Mostro Xyz per attivare l'effetto di quel mostro: puoi pescare 1 carta. | pt_lore = Você só pode usar 1 dos seguintes efeitos de "Conchápsula" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. ● Se este card for oferecido como Tributo: você pode comprar 1 card. ● Se este card for usado como matéria para uma Invocação-Fusão, Sincro ou Link: você pode comprar 1 card. ● Se este card for desassociado de um Monstro Xyz para ativar um efeito desse monstro: você pode comprar 1 card. | es_lore = Sólo puedes usar 1 de los siguientes efectos de "Capsarazón" por turno, y sólo una vez ese turno. ● Si esta carta es Sacrificada: puedes robar 1 carta. ● Si esta carta es usada como material para una Invocación por Fusión, Sincronía, o Enlace: puedes robar 1 carta. ● Si esta carta es desacoplada de un Monstruo Xyz para activar el efecto de ese monstruo: puedes robar 1 carta. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | action = * Applies effect when Tributed for Tribute Summon * Applies effect when used as Fusion Material * Applies effect when used as Synchro Material * Applies effect when used as Link Material * You draw cards | misc = * Only 1 effect once per turn * Variable effects | database_id = 14709 }}